Big Hearts
by Arcaane
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro are born to be best friends forever,into any situation they'll be togueter,no matter how complicated it can be,the two shall have big hearts and stand togueter. (Little drabbles about Hiro and Tadashi friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is Pre-Movie,its a little drabble of when Hiro was born their ages are:**

**Hiro:a newborn (-w-) daaww.**

**Tadashi:Three years old**

* * *

><p><em>[Tadashi's POV]<em>

''Tadashi!Wake up!''

That's the voice of Aunt Cass,waking me up,at incredbly,3AM.

''Waah?What is it,aunt?'' I asked,still dizzy from waking up _sooooooooooooo early. _

''Your mother is in the hospital,lets go see your little brother!''

''MY BROTHER?'' I asked stunned,i am going to be a big brother?It'll be so cool,i can comand on him like the others do,and i'll teach him to walk,talk and do other cool things and..

''Lets go Tadashi!'' Aunt Cass called me,and we both raced downstairs and towards the car,i am really excited,really excited!I opened the door faster than Aunt,and entered the car,willing for her to faster.

''I wanna see my brother,Aunt!''

Has Aunt Cass entered the big car,she turned the machine on,and raced to the hospital.I got out of the car and entered the hospital,not caring for Aunt Cass screaming wildly after i raced through the street,whose cars almost hit me,this time i tomaly knew she was going to...umn..whats that thing that she chomps and noms and dons the doctor said?Oooh...aaaaah,stress eating.

''Tadashi!Watch out!TADASHI!'' She nearly passed out and raced after me,i din't knew which room my little brother was,but i knew which doctor it was,for sure.

I runned to Doctor Shawn room,and i was breathing heavily.

''What happened little guy?'' The Doctor asked,patting my back and giving me water,which i drank fastly and rightly asked:

''I wanna see my little brother!''

''Oh,Tadashi,your mother and father are in the corridor,and your borther is asleep in a room where all the other babies are,i'll take you there.''

''Yay,my brooother my broother!'' I jumped following Doctor Shawn,until i've seen a bunch of babies and then the Doctor stopped in front of a cradle in which there was a blue towel written 'Hiro Hamada'.

''Thats my little brother?''

''Yes it is,Tadashi.'' My father answered,and behind me came Aunt Cass and mom.

''He's got a even a bonehead.'' I said poiting to his hair,everyone laughed of me!

''Why are you all laughing?'' I asked a bit confused.

''Its just funny,Tadashi.'' Aunt Cass said,giggling slightly.

''He's my liiiittle brother.'' I said hugging him,still inside the cradle.

_My liiiittle brother_.

* * *

><p><strong>AWMGFGSHFDAHSGDHS i loved writing little Tadashi.I din't have seen the movie,so nya.I just know that he dies,this may have other chapters,you just say for it,if you want other chapters just say,and i love suggestions.<strong>

**If i do post-movie drabbles,Tadashi will be alive because YES,and also,i hate people dying. _*cahaam,httyd,stoick.*_**

**Seeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaanyaaaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you,Guest,for being a do this anonymously?Why don't you show your face,really?No need to swear after all,i din't swear and anything to story,after i finish my english course,i'll EDIT to make it BETTER since i DON'T speak naturally english!This is my first year at the school course,then please,continue swearing,while i try to improve myself.**

**If you say bad things,why don't you make better ones?If your ones are better,then i congratulate you,just don't be ignorant,remember,i can FEEL too.**

**Second:My fanfiction has a bug that delets letters and words,so i can't really beat it.**

**To all the Fav's and follows and 'All Things Animated',thank you very much!**

**Plus this chapter was based by a thing that happened to me,and i got my littleee tooth gap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's age: 3<strong>

**Tadashi's age: 9**

**Tadashi's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tooth Gap.<strong>

* * *

><p>''Tadashi.I wanna play.''<p>

''Not now,i'm doing homework.''

''I wanna play.''

''Not now,Hiro.''

''Okay.''

Hiro was really stubborn,yes he surely was when he wanted something so badly much,and i couldn't of the times play with him while i'm doing my homework or those fight bots he sees on the TV.

To call my attention,or he would call Aunt Cass,or be sick,by doing anything,such has putting his head on the frezzer,to be sick at the next day,scratch his eye untill it gets red,and many other things.

''Tadashi,can you play now?''

''Not now Hiro...''

''Okay.''

I just keeped doing homework,maths,it was easy,but at the same time it could be complicated.

Soon,i heard a whine coming from Hiro's room,there we go again.

''Hiro?''

I looked at him and saw his lips were full of blood,and he was crying.

''AUNT CASS!''

She wans't home,great,great.

I grabbed little,still a troublemaker,Hiro and carried him to my bed,i rushed to the bathroom and got some wet towels and started cleaning his mouth,only to see it wans't that hurt,only swollen.

''Tadai,i'm urt,my mout i wit a ole.''

''Okay,let me see,your mouth is with a hole?''

A little nod recieved,i just opened his mouth to see a little tooth gap betteween his front teeth.

''Ooh,Hiro,your teeth broke and now theres a tooth gap,nothing so serious.''

''It urt Tadai.''

''Let me grab a ice block and it'll be fine.''

''Oay.''

I couldn't help but hold a chuckle,it was funny to see him saying 'Tadai' or 'Oay',trying his best to talk correctly,same it wasn't possible right now.I putted the ice block on his mouth and soon it was just fine.

''Tank it till urt.''

''Gummy bears?''

''Wooooo.''

* * *

><p><strong>I little chapter i'll post a drabble each day,maybe :3 Thanks for the support,i'm still working at my other stories,yes,A Different Story will probably have more 3 or 4 chapters,then i'll do a Alive!Tadashi AU,after the movie,and then my OC Akari joins in,not paired with anyone,dont worry ;3 I just use canon pairings (Such has Hiccup and Astrid) on my stories.<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
